Opps,I Said to Much
by The Man From 1985
Summary: Rember In Part Two When Marty Got Docs Letter?Well This Fanfic Is All About That,Who Knows If Doc And Marty Can Once Again Save The Universe From ANOTHER Parradox? NOT FINISHED,WILL BE CONTINUED WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! ---PLEASE REVIEW!---
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER:I,Or Any of My Relatives Don't Own Back to the Future, Otherwise By now I Would've Made Part VII By Now.  
  
And PLEASE Note This Is My First Ever Fanfiction,So If I Do anything wrong Feel Free To notify me, And I Will Try To Fix It (For Egsample,If I Spell "Future"Wrong,Although I Should'nt,Mention this in a review)  
  
Oh,And Im Sorry If Someone Has Already Written Something Like This,Im Not Trying To Copy Anyone.  
  
Anyway, Back to The Story:  
  
October 5th,1955,  
  
"The Doc! He's Alive!" Said Marty, Trying To Speak Over The Rain  
  
"The Doc? Kid, Do You need Any help" The Mailman Said While Trying To Get a Look At The Tattered Letter, Which Had Been Kept For Just Over 70 Years  
  
"There's Only One Person Who Can Help Me!" Marty Then Took of, Quickly Shoving The Letter In His Right Pocket, The Mailman Had Never Seen A Person At That Age Run that Fast  
  
"Hay! Kid! What Are 'Ya Talking About? What The hl Is a Delorian???" But Marty Was already gone, The Mailman Had no choice but to chase him, He Entered The Viechle And Started It up,However,Like the delorian,It Staled, Swering And Cursing Filled The Air, I Wouldn't Dare Mention what he Said, In About 2 Minutes A Loud Rev Was Hered,And The Black 50s Car Speed Of At Near top Speed In the direction Marty Ran.  
  
Meanwhile at The Clock tower, Doc Slid Down The Electric Cable,And Conected The Plugs Moments Before A Huge Bolt of Lightning Struck The Tower Sending Over 1.21 Jiggowatts Into the Speeding DMC Which Disappeared leving Behid A pair of fire trails Behind.Doc,Stunded,Ran Up The Road,Shouting And Celibrating The Succsuss,Then Marty Came Running Around The Corner,  
  
"Doc,DOC!"Doc Turned Around Then His Face Turned Pale "Doc,Its Me,Marty"Marty Said Trying to calm doc down"No,It Cant Be You,I Just Sent you Back to the Future!"Shouted doc"I Know,But Im Back,Im Back from The future" Said Marty "Great Scott..."Then Doc Fainted Marty Bent Down And Tryed to Help Him, Then The Mailman Came out of his hiding place;  
  
"No,It Cant Be,It Just Cant Be...A Time Machiene?..." 


	2. Is It A Time Machiene?

First Let Me Explain Somthings, 1.The "Mail Man's" Real Name Is Jack 2.Jack Was Hiding Behind Lue's Cafe 3.This Fanfiction WILL Be Continued In Some more Chapters 4.I Might Me Wrong About October 5th,I Cant Rember What Date It Was,I Fogot. 5.Please forgive Me for somtimes putting capital letters in the wrong places.  
  
Back to the story:  
  
Jack got Closer,He Walked up To Marty,  
  
"Hay Kid,Need some 'elp"Said Jack As he Bent down To Inspect doc,Marty Looked up "Yeah,Help Me Drag Him Into That...er I mean My Car"Jack Grabed Doc  
  
"So What Happend Here?"  
  
Marty Froze,He Diddent know what to say,He knew He was'nt Ment to tell anyone about the time machiene he then said the first thing that came into his mind:  
  
"There Was a Weather Experiment"  
  
Jack could tell he was lieing,He Knew he HAD to find out,But Then He noticed somthing "Is This Dr Emmett Brown?" "Yeah"Continued Marty"Im His Nephew,Marty,My Frinds call me Kelven" "I Rember Him,in 1953 He Set The Powerlines in My Street on fire!" "Realy,He Never told me that." "I Had To send him the damage bill,He Has A History of setting things on fire"  
  
By Now Doc Was In The Car,Still Uncontious,Jack slamed the door  
  
"Well Good Luck"Said Jack "Thanks For the Letter"  
  
Then Marty Got into the Car And drove Off Towards What Will Be Called John .f. Kenady Drive,Without a moment to lose, Jack jumped in his western union car and drove off,following marty,Keeping a distance Of About a quarter of a mile.Marty Then pulled Up Docs driveway,Jack Stoped And waited untill He took doc inside,He Craled up And Sat Next to the window,And looked in at marty,Marty Just draged doc up onto The couch He Turned on the tv  
  
"Ah,whats on tonight...Boring...Boring...Nothing...Ah,Here We Go,Sience Fiction therter! Dad Said he liked This"  
  
Marty Sat Down,And used The hover-bored as a footrest  
  
"A Hovering Footrest,Amasing!,I Wonder If Emmett Invented it?"Jack thought  
  
The Next Day Everyone was asleap,Jack,Doc,And Marty,Then Doc Woke Up When Happy Doovy Time Came on,So Did jack,He peered into the window He Listend To Doc Recored His Succsess on the tape recorder  
  
"So It is True,It WAS a time machiene!"Jack Later Listend To Doc Read the letter,He Diddent miss a word.  
  
"We May Have to blast!"Said doc,Him And Marty Then Got into a Truck And Drove Off,And so Did Jack...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER 


	3. Boot Hill Cematary

Jack Speed off after Doc and marty,He Knew He Had to Beat Them,But How Could he Without Marty noticing him?He Had One Chance, He took A Sharp Left,Through theTown Center,Almost Hitting A small child,whom was crossing the street,Then Turning Right Again,Then Back onto The Road He Was Just on,However He Swerved so Hard That This Caused Another Car to Stack,Blocking the road.  
  
"Dn! Where Going to Have to Cut Through Smith Drive!"Said Doc Before Taking a U turn  
  
By now Jack Had got To Boot Hill Cematary.He Hid Behind a Gravestone Reading:  
  
IN MEMORY OF EMMETT BROWN: Shot In The Back,By Beauford Tannen Over a Matter Of Eighty Dollars  
  
Jack Did Not Notice This,Yet.Marty and Doc pulled Up,Doc Grabed Some Explosives.  
  
"Place This Next to The Entrance"  
  
Marty Quickly Ran over,Placing The Explosives As Accurate to the middle of the entrance as possible  
  
"Check doc!"  
  
Marty then Ran over to doc and Took cover as doc Used the detenator.Wood Flew Everywhere,One Peice Almost hitting Jack  
  
"You Must Of Woken up the dead with that blast!"Said Marty  
  
"Take this camera,I Want to document EVERYTHING!"  
  
Doc and Marty Enterd,Jack waited Behind The Grave,Untill They Came Back  
  
_"power of love,is a courious thing,Make a one man weep, Make another man sing, Change of a heart to a little..."_Marty sang  
  
"Quiet Marty,Im Concentrating"Inturped doc.  
  
Then Cafurticus(I Know,I Spelt It wrong)Came Towards Jack  
  
"psst!"  
  
The Dog started barking at Him  
  
"I'll Get him,Doc Catherticuis! Here boy"  
  
"CP!"Jack then Ran into The Bushes,Almost Triping over.  
  
"DOC!!!"  
  
"What Is It Marty? You Look Like You've Seen a Ghost!"  
  
"Your Not Far Off,Doc..."  
  
Jack waited in the shadows of the bushes,Listening to the conversation  
  
"...Shot In the Back,By beuford tannen?Over a matter of Eighty dollars! What Kind of a future Do you call that!

But While Doc And Marty were talking jack got into the Trunk(Boot) Of The Delorian...

**To Be Continued,Need Sugestions!!!**


End file.
